Vampire
by purpleushi
Summary: Jou has a dark secret. Will Kaiba still love him when he finds out? warnings:Yaoi and nonmain character death. note:the story improves drastically. I started this when I was 13... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Monster

A/N: I got sick of readingfics where Seto's a vampire and Jou's an angel so here goes. Hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry I haven't posted or updated in forever- the summer was really busy as were the first 3 weeks of school. I barely have time in study hall to type so forgive me if it takes a while. Anyway- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Duh.

**Chapter One: Monster**

Jou's POV

Seto, you love me now, but will you still love me when you find out? When you find out that I'm not what you think I am, not what I pretend to be? I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it, but it's true. I'm not an angel. I'm a vampire.

Normal POV

Jou stared at his reflection. His irises were crimson, his canines elongated. Blood trickled down the side of his chin, not his own blood but the blood of an innocent being he had just bitten.

He heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"Katsuya!" His father called, "Answer the door!"

Jou splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the blood and brushed his hair. He ran down the steps two at a time. As he'd suspected, it was Honda.

"Jonouchi, where were you? Me and Yugi were waiting for you and you never came!"

Oh right, he'd agreed to meet Honda at Yugi's game shop.

"Sorry Hiroto, I didn't feel well."

"You could have called, we were worried!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." _Go! I don't want to hurt you! I can't be around you when I'm like this! _Jou screamed in his head.

"Jou, have your teeth always been like that?" Honda asked.

_Oh shit _"Like what?"

"Like, fangish,"

_No, no, not now! It can't be happening! I won't hurt Honda!_

"Um, I have to go, see you later." He slammed the door and collapsed against it. His senses were fogging. He was no longer human. He was a monster and he smelled blood. He ran through the house looking in every room. The scent of blood was getting stronger. Jou no longer knew who he was. He saw the human sitting on the couch He lunged and pinned it down. His mouth found its way to his prey's neck. He sank his teeth in. The human screamed and breathed its last breath. Jou laughed.

Suddenly the darkness cleared and he realized what he'd done. He realized he'd killed his father.

* * *

A/N: The end… of the first chapter. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Need

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

FS1- if you don't watch YGO you obviously don't get it!

Dark Magician Of Chaos

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady- they don't? hm, thanks for telling me.

Daughterofanubis- I am definitely NOT sick of your story. I LOVE it! I just wanted to write something different…

**Chapter Two: Need**

Jou rocked back and forth on the floor. He hadn't moved from the spot for over an hour. He was aware of his father's dead body slumped over the edge of the sofa. Jou's tears streamed down his face but he didn't feel them. He didn't feel anything. He didn't want to.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a tall, pale, dark haired figure behind him. At first he thought it was Kaiba, but then he realized it was much worse.

(flashback)

"_Come Jou, come to me."_ The boy with jet black hair whispered. _"I won't hurt you."_

Jou slowly made his way towards the boy.

"_I know what you want and I can give it to you if you agree to join me."_

"Join you for what?" Jou asked.

"_Tell me, would you do anything for him?"_

"For who?"

"_Jou, you know who I'm talking about. The one you think about every hour of every day. Would _

_you do anything for his love?"_

Jou was silent.

"_Would you?"_

"Yes."

(end flashback)

"Nathan." Jou hissed.

"_So you remember me Jonouchi."_

"How could I forget the person who ruined my life?"

"_Ruined? I got you and Kaiba-kun together, didn't I?"_

"I've lived in fear and pain for almost a year. You tricked me. I thought I'd be happy, but all you wanted was blood. You're using me."

"_Ah, I tricked you did I? I believe you were the one who said they'd do anything for their precious Seto. You knew what I was asking you to do."_

Tears came unbidden to Jou's eyes.

"_Oh gods, don't cry Jonouchi!"_

Jou smiled to himself. He knew Nathan's weakness was watching others cry. This was perfect punishment.

Nathan wrapped his arms around Jou to calm him. Jou sank his fangs into Nathan's neck. It wouldn't kill him, both boys were immune to vampire bites, but Jou needed the blood. Normally he would have feasted on the blood of his victim but-

He didn't want to think about it. He licked the blood off of Nathan's pale neck.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chappies. But there will be lots! Keep reviewing and I'll try to keep posting. 


	3. Chapter 3: You

A/N: Short chapters mean I update fast!

**Chapter Three: You**

Nathan's POV

Jou, you're right. I've caused you pain. It hurts me that I've done this to you. I don't know why. I have long ceased to feel things but you bring out something in me. Something I know nothing about. And it confuses me. You confuse me. You've managed to stay human when all the others turned into mindless freaks. Jou, you make me think, and I like it.

Normal POV

Jou pulled away from Nathan. He licked his lips. Nathan turned and went to the window. He spread his scaly black wings and jumped. Jou went to his bedroom and cleaned himself up. He found his cell phone and called the police.

Then he called Kaiba.

A/N: Reeeeally short chapters. Hahahahaha….sigh. (LOL Chelz)


	4. Chapter 4: Over

A/N: Thank god for Jewish holidays! Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't find my written copy of chapters 4, 5 and 6. But I found them so all's good. Chapters 4 and 5 are complete but I'm still working on the lemon for chapter six. Keep reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 4: Over**

"Jonouchi Katsuya?" The police came into the apartment. "Mr. Jonouchi?"

They found the boy sobbing In the living room. Jou turned to them.

"Mr. Jonouchi, could you tell us what happened?"

Jou swallowed his sobs.

"He was bitten by a vampire."

The cops looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"We need you to tell the truth."

"He was bitten by a vampire," Jou repeated.

"Mr, Jonouchi, this is serious. Tell us what really happened."

Jou stood up. His eyes fired and he smiled, revealing fangs.

"You want to know the truth? I killed him! I'm a vampire and I killed him! Just like I'll kill all of you!" He lunged at one of them before they could react. He had already performed the fatal bit before the other pulled out his stun gun. Jou spread his newly sprouted wings and leaped over him. He knocked the gun aside and grabbed the man around the neck.

"Nice try," he hissed.

The man crumpled to the ground. Jou collapsed on the floor. He couldn't believe it. He'd bit five people in one day and killed four. That was almost as many as Nathan usually got.

* * *

Kaiba walked up to Jou's apartment. He saw the police cars outside but heard nothing inside. He went into the building and climbed the stairs.

Jou heard him coming but made no effort to clean up. He wanted Kaiba to see him like this, wanted him to know.

Kaiba stepped over the bodies to his precious Katsuya. The first thing he noticed was the wings. And then when Jou turned around, the teeth. He also noticed the tears.

"Jou?"

"I'm a murderer." Jou said, "I'm dangerous, leave me before I hurt you."

"I'll never leave you."

"Seto, I love you. I don't want to do something I can't fix. I don't want to bite you! Seto, It's so much worse than before. I could control my urges for a while, but now they control me! Seto, I beg you, go now."

"No," Seto said firmly. He pulled Jou to him. Jou's eyes clouded over.

_Oh no,_ Jou thought, _I can't hurt Seto! I… must have blood… No! I won't! ...kill him… NO!..._

Jou's head found it's way to Kaiba's neck. It was over.

* * *

A/N: I'm bring a vampire for Halloween, I finally convinced my mom to let me… now I have to convince her to let me dye my hair… hn… 


	5. Chapter 5: Angel

A/N: I hate… oh wait, it's not Monday… I hate not having school on Monday and then coming back on Tuesday.

Chapter Five: Angel

Jou sunk his teeth into Kaiba's smooth pale neck. His tongue went out to lap up the blood but found there was none. He pulled back and glared at Kaiba for being denied his treat.

"Jou, didn't I ever tell you?" Kaiba said. "I'm an angel."

Jou's eyes went back to their normal color.

"What?" He asked.

"When I was twelve, Gozaboro beat me so bad it killed me. But because of Mokuba's love and need for me. I became an angel, inhuman and immortal."

"Jou, I've known you were a vampire for, well, as long as you've been a vampire."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was your secret to tell, not mine."

There was a pause, Kaiba broke the silence.

"Light can conquer darkness if darkness lets it."

Jou nodded. Kaiba brushed the blonde's hair away from his neck. He gently sunk his teeth in, just barely breaking the skin. He let his crystal like tears fall onto the vampires neck.

The change was instant. Jou's wings shriveled and disappeared. His teeth shrunk to normal size. The madness left his eyes. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Kaiba's strong arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you." Jou said.

A/N: review!


	6. Chapter 6: Love

A/N: Here it is! Sorry it took a while, I had homework and ummmm I was reading…

**Chapter Six: Love**

Nathan felt the absence. He felt Jou disappear. He felt him be healed. Nathan knew it would happen. He knew Jou would go. But he didn't know that it would hurt so bad. For the first time he spoke the words aloud "_I love you Jonouchi Katsuya". _But he knew he would never have him. Jou loved Kaiba and would never leave him. Especially for someone he hated. At least, not of his own free will. Nathan had thought about getting rid of Kaiba, or kidnapping Jou, but that wouldn't be right. He needed Jou's love. His heart was empty and cold but Jou's light would bring it to life.

* * *

Kaiba carried Jou upstairs to the bedroom. Jou pressed his body up against Kaiba's and let Kaiba kiss his lips. Jou put a hand on Kaiba's fly and pulled the zipper down, clutching at what was inside. Kaiba hastily pulled Jou's shirt over his head. He bent down and sucked at Jou's nipples briefly, then jerked down Jou's pants. He ran his palms everywhere, letting his tongue work briefly into Jou's navel then slide lower to the base of his arousal. Kaiba got up, cuppedhis hands around Jou's muscular buttocks, gripped his thighs, lifting his into the air and pushing backwards until his shoulders were against the wall. The amber eyes looked into ice blue ones. They showed an expression of desperate need.

"Kaiba," Jou mumbled.

Jou rubbed his hands along Kaiba's cock. Kaiba was hardening in the blond's fingers. His jeans were around his ankles now. Jou hitched up his legs and straddled Kaiba's waist, holding him tight, guiding him.

Their bodies met. Kaiba pushed himself forward stabbing into Jou. It was the best feeling he'd ever known. Jou was moaning, chewing on Kaiba's neck, fingers entangled in his brown hair. Kaiba pushed harder. He was in deep, as deep as it got.

"Jou," he panted, knowing already he'd have to work to prolong the pleasure. Jou crushed his lips to Kaiba's as the brunet's thrusts came faster.

* * *

Nathan stood in the shadows on Jou's balcony. He heard Jou's screams and moans and it hurt that Kaiba was causing them, not him. He gripped the railing to keep himself from going in and strangling Kaiba.

* * *

A/N: I've written up to chapter nine. Review and I'll update faster (try to update faster). But yeah. Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed! 


	7. Chapter 7: Nathan

A/N: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kaiba, happy birthday to you. Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nathan**

"Oh honey, isn't he so darling?" A blonde woman said to her husband as she looked down at their new baby boy. The man nodded, wondering where the child got his jet black hair and stunning green eyes. He didn't want to mention it to his wife but that child scared him.

That fear was not unfounded. Three years later the couple got a call from their son's daycare. A frantic woman was trying to tell them that their son had bitted a child and caused him to fall unconscious. The horrified couple drove to the school to find their son seated at a table grinning. The boy's mother thought nothing of it, but her husband was once again haunted by the fear he had had at the boy's birth. He went over to his son to talk, but Nathan gave him a look so fierce that he backed away. There was definitely something strange about him.

* * *

The next twelve years passed without conflict. Nathan's father began to think he'd imagined the weirdness. Their son was normal after all.

Nathan sat on the steps, listening to his parents talk in the other room.

"Lydia," his father was saying, "Do you remember the time when Nathan bit that other boy?"

"Of course I do. What of it?"

"Well, I used to think… I used to think that Nathan might be… different."

"Different? How?" Lydia said defensively.

"Maybe I watch too much television, but- I thought he was a demon or something."

"Lydia let out a peal of laughter.

"Oh George! You have always had an overactive imagination."

Nathan heard his father laugh nervously. He turned and went up to his bedroom.

Nathan was fifteen years old. He was considered a freak by his classmates. No one talked to him and he talked to no one. No one except for Danny. Nathan felt happy around him. He didn't feel like the freak he was labeled as. He poured out his heart to Danny who listened to him and understood.

One day they were sitting on the swings at the public park late at night. They hadn't spoken for a while, each enjoying the cool air and the peacefulness. Nathan gazed at Danny's perfect features. His blond shaggy hair, brown eyes, high cheekbones and cheerful smiles stood out in the moonlight. Nathan stood up and pulled Danny to his feet. He placed a hand on Danny's jawbone and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's. Danny shut his eyes and kissed back. Nathan's tongue found its way into Danny's mouth. Lips still locked, they fell to the ground. Nathan slid hand up Danny's shirt, helping him remove it. He trailed his hand down the other boy's tanned chest. Danny pulled Nathan's shit off. Nathan straddled Danny. Danny lifted his had to the other boy's crotch. He felt the hardness inside. Nathan quickly removed his black leather pants and got to work on Danny's. Once their garments were gone, Nathan trailed kisses down Danny's chest. His tongue lingered in Danny's navel but continued down. Danny moaned as Nathan's mouth surrounded his hardened cock. Danny arched his back as Nathan swirled his tongue around his erection. Not long after he came, spilling his sweet cum into Nathan's mouth. Nathan grasped Danny's hips and gently started thrusting in. Danny moaned in pleasure.

They were in the height of their passion when Nathan's eyes glazed over. He no longer saw his beautiful Danny below him, he saw a victim. A victim who could supply the blood he'd craved for so long. He lowered his mouth to Danny's neck and sunk in his teeth.

Then he realized what he'd done and pulled away in horror. He looked down in shock at the limp body beneath him. Tears flooded his eyes as he pulled on his pants and fled.

He turned down a dark alleyway. He ran blindly down the street. He kept running, trying to forget. Eventually he collapsed on the ground. He looked into the puddle below him. He saw the reflections of the buildings behind him, but the space where he should have been was empty. He touched his arm to see if he was real. He ran his hands up his arms to his shoulders. He slid them down his back and felt scaly protrusions coming out of his shoulder blades. He turned his head and saw black wings. He looked down at his hands which were now claw-like.

Sobs racked his body. He started shaking uncontrollably. He felt himself drifting out of consciousness. The sobs ended as he passed out on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Awwww. Poor Nathan. (Elena's reaction to this chapter). So review and tell me yours! 


	8. WRITER'S BLOCK

I know you're all going to kill me for posting something that wasn't an update, but hear me out. I'm suffering from that horrible disease commonly known as writer's block.  
Please help me by sending me a review or a message with ideas. I really want to continue this story, but I lost the next two chapters and can't rewrite them.  
Anything I try to come up with is either corny or really mean to Kaiba. So, if you can find it in your heart to help me, please do.  
I've written another fic in the meantime. It's called "What is love?" and it's about Malik and Joey and Kaiba and Ryou… and everyone else (oooh wasn't THAT descriptive).  
Anyway, check it out and tell me if you like it. Thanx Ally.


	9. Chapter 8: Mine

A/N: during a time of boredom and procrastination also know as midterms, I decided to reread all of my favorite fics from middle school (you can see them in the favorites section on my profile. I definitely suggest that you read them too). In doing so, I was also inspired to update one of my own fics, the one with the most reviews. So, all of you who have favorite this or put it on your alerts, hope this makes your day. I also hope that my writing has improved a lot since I first posted this when I was in 7th grade. I'm a senior now, which is super awesome, and I'm guessing most of you have grown up since you first read this too. Please read and review, so I know you are all still alive =D. Thankies ~Allison.

**Chapter 8: Mine**

Flashback

Nathan had done everything possible to forget Danny. He'd run away from home, not even saying goodbye to his parents, and tried to start a new life far away. He'd resisted his vampiric urges for as long as he could until they became so great, so painful, that he'd had to give in. His kill had attracted other vampires, and at first he felt hopeful—maybe they'd understand him, maybe they'd take him in—but he'd been disappointed. None of these vampires had been born with the condition, as he had. All had been close to death and "saved" by a love one, if you could call forcing this lifestyle upon someone "saving". They were all completely taken over by the need to feast, all totally controlled by their urges. They didn't have thoughts any more, only instincts. Nathan felt less at home with them than he had with his own mortal parents. And so he was alone again, lost and friendless.

Until the day he saw Jonouchi.

It had been a full year since he'd left home, but the memory of Danny was still fresh. No matter what he did he could not forget the vacant, glassy stare in Danny's cold, dead, eyes.

He had seen the boy from a distance, honey blond tresses being blown by a gentle breeze. He'd slid into a nearby alleyway to watch the boy pass by, his spine tingling. It was the same sensation he normally experienced before he feasted, but this was different. He had no desire to kill the boy, only to watch him, possess him, take him as his own. He followed the boy to his home, keeping a safe distance, but never letting him out of his sight.

Nathan followed the boy for the next week, memorizing his routing, where he went, who he spoke to. He was pleased to discover that Jonouchi fancied boys; it would make this so much easier.

Finally, Nathan decided it was time to approach. While trailing Jonouchi home from school one day, he called out the boy's name. Jonouchi had turned around, startled, then confused. Nathan leaned up against the brick façade of a nearby building.

"Come Jou, come to me." He commanded. "I won't hurt you."

Jonouchi had sensed the power in his voice, realized he could not escape. Instead he submitted, allowing Nathan to lead him down an alley.

"What do you want from me?" Jonouchi asked, more resigned than afraid. Nathan smirked.

"I know what you want and I can give it to you if you agree to join me."

"Join you for what?" Jou asked.

"Tell me, would you do anything for him?"

"For who?"

"Jou, you know who I'm talking about. The one you think about every hour of every day. Would you do anything for his love?"

Jou was silent.

"Would you?"

"Yes."

Nathan moved closer, his breath on Jonouchi's neck, his long slender fingers caressing Jou's jaw. "So beautiful," he whispered. "So tender…"

Jou snapped his head around, glaring. "Just do it," he growled.

Nathan grinned. "I'd be delighted," he said, and sank his teeth into Jou's milky white flesh.


	10. Chapter 9: Cured

A/N: midget chapter!! My apologies. More will come soon, I promise. Please review, it makes me feel loved. I promise I will finish this, since I no longer need to care about school work (yay getting in to my 2 top choice colleges!!!) Sooo please read and comment. Let me know you're alive. Thankies!

Disclaimer: don't own. Wish I did, because then I wouldn't need a job. Although working at build-a-bear this summer is going to be quite fun ^__^

Jou woke up early the next morning, sensing danger. He turned over in bed to see Kaiba stretched out on the other side, one arm dangling over the edge of the bed, the other resting on Jou's own waist. He gently extricated himself from Kaiba's caress and silently padded across the floor to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, examining himself in the mirror. Had Kaiba really cured him? Or was it just temporary… a short term end to his urges? His irises had returned to their normal chocolate brown, and his fangs had shrunk back into his mouth. He rubbed his hands over his shoulder blades. The skin over his wings was smooth. But none of his physical features were any different from what they were between feedings.

He sat down on the edge of the tub. The room was silent except for the sound of Kaiba's rhythmic breathing, and his own heartbeat. Which suddenly started to race as he sat up straight. Heartbeat? Could this mean that Kaiba had healed him?

He raced back into his room. Kaiba was awake now, leaning against the headboard, rubbing his eyes. He looked up when Jonouchi entered, his ice blue eyes soft, as they were only for Jou. Jou strode to the bed, leaning down to rest his hands on Kaiba's back, bulling him forward into a needy embrace. Their lips met as Kaiba's hands found their way around Jou, pulling him even closer.

"Thank you" Jou whispered again.

"Anything for you, my love," Kaiba responded breathlessly.

Suddenly he tensed. Jou pulled away, questioningly.

"We have company," Kaiba hissed.

Jou spun around to see a dark figure perched on the balcony outside the window, black hair falling over his face, wings hanging limp behind him. He looked up at Jou, pain in his crimson eyes.

"What do you want Nathan?"


	11. Chapter 10: Free

A/N: FINALLY UPDATING! This story has legit taken me over 5 years. That's just sad. Well, here is your new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Chapter 10: Free

Nathan leapt down from the railing.

"What do I want, Jou?" Nathan snarled. "What have I always wanted?"

Jou felt Kaiba's arms encircle his waist protectively. He felt some tension leave his body, but he was still on edge.

"You don't control me anymore," he worked to control the waver in his voice. He felt Kaiba's grip tighten. Nathan looked up at him, his eyes even redder than usual. "Leave me alone, Nathan," Jou's eyes narrowed. "I'm not yours." He spat.

"You ungrateful little—" Nathan lunged at Jou. In a flash Kaiba was between them.

"He owes you nothing," Kaiba said coldly. "He's not one of you anymore."

Nathan's glare faltered for a second. "What are you talking about?"

"He's not yours," Kaiba sneered. "He's mine."

Nathan flew at Kaiba, his claw-like nails ripping into Kaiba's exposed chest. Like an animal he tore into every part of Kaiba he could reach. Kaiba didn't move, didn't so much as flinch.

Jou watched in awe as Kaiba's flesh remained unharmed under Nathan's rabid assault. None of Nathan's attacks left even a mark. Finally, frustrated, Nathan backed away. Breathing heavily he stared at Kaiba in disgust.

"What in hell are you?" he demanded.

Kaiba chuckled. "Not hell, heaven."

* * *

A/N: shit that was short. Two more chappies to the end, both of which will be posted today!


	12. Chapter 11: Redemption

A/N: second update of the day! Happy late thanksgiving everyone. I just ate the best pumpkin pie of my life. Seriously. Home cooked meals are fantastic. As is free laundry. Kinda don't want to go back to college at the moment, especially because finals are coming up... shiiiit…. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: do not own

* * *

Chapter 11: Redemption

_**(Flashback)**_

_Jonouchi sat up, dazed and disoriented. The last thing he remembered was the vampire's icy breath on his neck—he reached his hand up to touch his neck, where the puncture would should have been, but only felt smooth frozen skin. His entire body felt cold, but not uncomfortably so. He stood up and looked around to find he had been lying on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. _

"_Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there?" His voice echoed in the large, high-ceilinged room._

"_Ah, Jonouchi-kun, you are awake."_

_Jou spun towards the source of the voice but saw nothing. Nathan cackled and stepped out of the shadows, leading a hooded figure by a rope which bound his wrists and ankles._

"_Shall we dine?"_

**(Present Day)**

Jou clung to Kaiba, who held him tightly, stroking his back to try to stop his trembling.

Nathan glanced at the pair. "But how did you do it?" he asked Kaiba angrily.

"An angels tears can defeat—"

"—can defeat everything but the purest of evil. Yeah I know, Demons 101," Nathan sneered. "But vampires are the purest of evil."

Kaiba felt Jou's heartbeat quicken, something he had never felt before and nearly brought him to tears again. Instead he smirked at Nathan.

"Jonouchi was never evil. He was what you made him—a vampire—but he was not a demon."

Nathan did not say anything, but raised an eyebrow skeptically, so Kaiba continued.

"Jou possesses one of the most powerful emotions. The only one more powerful than pure evil. And that emotion is love, an emotion that remained even after you stole his humanity."

Nathan's gaze softened a fraction. He turned to Jonouchi.

"You really love him?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Jou nodded.

Nathan looked away. "No." he said quietly. "No you can't!" His voice rose. "No—Jou, what have I done? How could I—why?" His eyes were glazing over, no longer aware of his surroundings, he cried out in anguish, "What have I done? I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry Danny! I am so sorry. It was an accident!" he fell to his knees, his face in his hands. "I am so, so sorry," he choked. Suddenly he looked up at Kaiba. "Do it. Please. Kill me now, I beg you."

Kaiba smiled sadly. "I can't"

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

"I cannot take the life of someone with as much love as you. Not that you don't deserve it, for all that you have done to Jou and to everyone else, but I cannot do it."

Nathan shifted his gaze. "Jou?" he pleaded. "Please?"

But Jou shook his head. "I will never kill again," he said quietly, thinking of his father. "And you deserve to suffer." He spat, glaring at Nathan through slitted eyes.

Nathan turned his head. He couldn't look at Jonouchi. Jou was right, he deserved to suffer. He deserved to pay for his terrible actions. He knew that there was nothing he could do to free himself from this guilt. But that didn't stop him from trying. He looked at Jou one last time, silently vowing never to interfere with his life, or any other, ever again.

He turned to leave the same way he had come. He paused at the window and whispered under his breath, "I love you, I'm sorry." Then he leapt from the balcony, vanishing into the night where he belonged, never knowing whether Jou had heard him of not.

* * *

A/N: last chappie is the finale! This is so exciting! Read and review please!


	13. Chapter 12: Rage

A/N: Whoops I lied, this is the second to last chapter. Teehee. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rage

Nathan ran aimlessly through the streets of Domino, the cold wind biting at his face, although he didn't feel it. He had nearly reached the city limits when it started to rain, causing him to look up and take in his surroundings. Through the pelting rain drops and the shadows of the night, he could make out a seesaw, a slide, a swing set. He sank to the ground. "Danny," he whispered.

* * *

Jou stared out after Nathan, anger coursing through his veins, making his heart beat faster. That very heartbeat though was the only thing preventing him from chasing after the vampire, hunting him down and destroying him. There were no more tears. Sadness had been replaced by rage. He shook himself free of Kaiba's embrace and walked brusquely out of the room. He felt Kaiba's eyes follow him into the hallway, but Kaiba remained seated on the bed, knowing Jou needed to be alone.

Jou made his way to the kitchen. The living room was empty. Kaiba had dealt with the… bodies. Jou cringed, blurred memories forcing their way unbidden into his thoughts. He reminded himself that it wasn't his fault. It was Nathan's.

He sat down on the counter and picked up the phone.

"Mom? I'm coming home."

* * *

A/N: Read and review por favor!


	14. Chapter 13: Clean

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I cannot believe it is over. I started writing this story in 8th grade, and now I'm a college freshman. Most of the people who read this originally have probably long given up on waiting for the completion. I apologize profusely. But to those of you who stayed, and to people who are just reading for the first time, thank you so much. Please review!

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Chapter 13: Clean

Jou had said goodbye to Kaiba. He didn't know when or if he was coming back, but there were no tears. He knew he needed to start over, begin a fresh life in New York, and he couldn't bring anything with him. He would always love Kaiba, with all of his beautifully beating heart, and he knew that Kaiba's feelings were equally strong. That knowledge alone was enough to give him the strength to leave behind everything he had known, everything he had relied on.

He stared absently out the window of the 747 that would carry him from his old life to his new one. The sun was shining in streams through the clouds. He'd always imagined that that's what heaven looked like, but in the last few years he'd given up the hope of ever being able to find out. Thanks to Kaiba, he now had a second chance.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the dull roar of the engines. For the first time in years, there were no nightmares. No bloody faces haunting his sleep. Instead there was nothing, his life was a clean slate. Kaiba had given him another chance, a chance to live the life he'd been deprived of. A chance to find happiness.

* * *

Kaiba watched Jou sleep and made sure his dreams were pure and untouched by the evils of the world. After Jou had left, he'd gone home to say goodbye to Mokuba. The boy had been upset, but he understood. It was time to Kaiba to return to his true home, to heaven, where he could watch over those he loved until the time came for them to join him. Where he could ensure that Jou would never experience such pain again.

"I love you, Jou," he whispered.

And in his sleep, Jou smiled.

* * *

~*FIN*~


End file.
